Piper Willowbrook
"Piper brings the party" '- '''Female announcer to the show's air date in late August '''Piper Willowbrook' (birth name [[:File:PyperiaAshrynElvanestri.jpg|'Pyperia Ashryn Elvanestri']]) is a main character of Mysticons. She first appears in the series premiere, "Sisters in Arms", chosen as the second elven Mysticon Striker. Like her female predecessor, she is an elf. Personal Appearance Brown skin, pointy ears, red hair. She has a purple hair and wears a pink, white and blue dress with a pink ribbon, dark blue shorts and blue boots. When she turns into Mysticon Striker, she wears a yellow tank top with white pants. In Lost and Found she wears a dress with blue shorts and has short pigtails when she's young and she wears a yellow shirt and shorts in sleepwear. Personality She has a speech mannerism of affixing "poo" at the end of sentences to express her liking and cuteness for them. In The Mysticon Kid she calls her teammates griffy-poos and later says "I have the perfect planny-poo". She is very energetic, optimistic, funny, enthusiastic, cheerful, loud, hyperactive, wacky, sweet, caring, cute, vivacious, goofy, comical, mirthful, fun-loving, playful, lively, peppy, crazy, and the most eccentric of the four, as shown by how she was the only one who was not tired when the Mysticons had to wake up early in the episode The Mysticon Kid and how she was bouncing on a couch at the end of Sisters in Arms. Mysticon Weapon As the second Mysticon Striker she wields a weapon which is three interconnected hoops. They can be collapsed into a single ring and thrown like flying rings that function like boomerangs. They can be converted into energy ropes that can act as grappling hooks. Mysticon Abilities In addition to her mystic hoops, she has the fairy-related ability to emit strong beams of fairy light from her hands, mainly in the shape of a tiny, sparkly yellow orb. She call this her "Pixie Blast" attack. Other abilities that Mysticon Striker possess are inaccessible and underdeveloped, due to the Codex being drained fry. Quotes Season One * "Boo-hoo. Sad face emoji." * "Yeah, that seemed like it was gonna be way more fun." * "In-infinity!" * "Ooh, take flight, that's a good idea." * "Flying is awesome!" * "That. Was AWESOME! Again! Again! Again!" * "I...am FOCUSED!!" * "Apparently, I'm not "focused" enough for them, so they'll have to deal! I'm heading to the carousel!" * "Wait. That's it, that's it!" * "Wake up and smell the dragon lotuses!!" * "That's it, that's it!! I LOVE YOU! You and your angry wangry cheeks!" * "It's the most beautiful-licious cake in the whole wide realm." * "I didn't know we had a chandelier." * "You have my hoop." * "You got a problem with kids?" * "Do I look worried?" * "Mysticons rule!!" * "Have you seen a big book-y thing?" * "I can't wait til I'm old, so i can yoink ears, too." * "We're hunting dragons." Season Two * (giggles) "Sparklebottom. Sorry." * "The cutest, whittle baby ever!!" * "Yay! More for me." * 'Sorry about this." * "So long, evil mask-y." * "Cumulonimbus, the most delicious of the clouds." * "What? It's just three dimensional tesseract. Duh." * "Oooh! Green Dragons and Jam!! I love this book!!" * "We're trapped? In a book?" * "Hey, get your paws off my worm-y." * "The buffet is open!!" * "Super cool posers. What? They was a cat. On skates!!" * "Ha! Told ya she was cool!" * "Think again, Little Imp." * "Huh? That was weird." * "We'll never be strong enough. Not without Em." * "We can't hold them off." * "Hey, emojis are my thing. My thing!" * "Yuck. Who wants to be evil?" * "When you guys cry, I cry." * "Oh, man. Did I time travel again?" * "Awe. How can you blame this cute, whittle face?" * "Cool but no fair." * "These creepers are sticker than snorg balls." * "Pretty please? With pixie dust on top?" * "How exactly are we gonna destroy this thing?" * "And extra glow-y." * "Missed me, missed me! Now you gotta kiss me!" * "Open up, Egg-y! Time to born." * "FLY, PHOENIX, FLY!!" Narration * "But our quest isn't over." Quotes in Printed Media Chapter Books * "Awe, look at the old me looking out for the old you. Striker and Ranger, buds forever." * " Comics * "Are you sure? I've seen ghosts. They're not...neon. Or fast. Ghosts are surprisingly lazy." * "Can I have a disguise? I want to be a witch! Or a snow-globe! A cat, maybe! A chinchilla? No, definitely a zeppelin." * "Look! We found them." * "Their outfits are awesome. Their hair is so bright, and their elves just like me!! And their bikes are so...so glow-y!!" * "We could always try to race 'em." * "104, Good Buddy!!" * "Aw man. I wanted to play video games." * "I've got too many moms." * "Hphm. Fine. But I'm sleeping in." * "Got it!!" * "Well, duh." * "What are waiting for? Come on!!" * "Fab-tacular!!" * "Why don't we do something? I'm sure there are dragons that meed slaying or a goblin stuck in a tree.." * "I think it's romantic." * "What? It was right there online." * "Oh no, you don't!!" * "Pretty cool? We were awesome. I got on a robot's head and was about to chop it off when-" * " Trivia * As of Episode 11, she is one hundred and ten years old, in spite of her youthful looks. Elves in mythology have extended lifespans and slowed aging. * She sees Zarya as both her sister and best friend. (source needed) * Her full name, Pyperia Ashryn Elvanestri, means "golden leaf on the tree that grows by the northernmost glacier spring." (source needed) * She used to travel with an elven circus, where she trained giant tiger-fox, performed acrobatics, twirled baton and played electric mandolin for the crowd. (source needed) * As an elf, she possesses enhanced eyesight, can hear a pin drop from 50 feet away and smell magic at 20. (source needed) * Her favorite type of music is E-Pop. (source needed) * Her favorite band is the 20-member group, the Millenials. * She was the second Mysticon to achieve her pale brown Codex spellbook, and mystical Phoenix Bracer. * She was shocked to learn that Necrafa had been, in fact, a fellow elf all along; and a very powerful elven sorceress at that. * She is last seen dancing with Doug at the dwarven forge. * She seems to have passed Miss Paisley over for a pale orange Dragon of Light, as she was not riding her faithful griffin mount in the last scene of the show. * She is good at solving riddles, as seen in The Mysticon Kid and The Lost Scepter. Graphic Novels * She is excited to meet fellow elves- fraternal twin sisters Clutch and Throttle. * According to her, ghosts are "lazy." * Her mystical, yellow Phoenix Bracer is seen on her left arm in the transformation sequence. * She learns how to ride a hover-bike in Volume 1. * She loves Malvaron's homemade pancakes. * She manages to claim the mighty, golden Dragon Disk from falling into the hands of Kymraw. * She is huge fan of the robotic game show Machinations, having been a fan of it for decades. She knows all about the tough creator Vanity Castle and her young son Felix. Chapter Books * She refers to the original Mysticons as old versions of herself, Zarya, Emerald and Zarya. * She was forty years old when ''Wells' Comet ''last appeared in the skies of Gemina, which appears in the sky once every seven decades; the only one who has lived long enough to witness such a rare astronomical event since elves have longevity and slowed aging capabilities. * It is possible that she has amnesia, because in the book The Diamond Curse, it mentions that Piper has "a memory full of holes" * The first original tale featuring her has yet to revealed. Gallery Mysticon Striker.png DirtyRottenZombie.jpg YoungPiper.jpg PyperiaAshrynElvanestri.jpg Piper.png Piper_willowbrook.png DKf0N1NUIAEfhB3.jpeg 1280x720-GrI.png MermaidPiper.jpg YOU_BASTARDS,_YOU_BLEW_IT_UP!.png File:Mysticons-ep30_recap-2.jpg Videos Meet the Mysticons! PIPER|PiperWillowbrook: Mysticon Striker Links Category:Female Category:Mysticons Category:Characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Main Characters Category:Elf Category:Season 2 characters